Niley Story: Love Triangle
by hsmrox1995mv
Summary: In a nutshell: Miley loves Nick. Nick loves Miley. Miley likes Justin a little. Justin loves Miley. Involves a love triangle, a stalker, and other celebs who get thrown in there such as Joe, Taylor, and Selena. Now, the drama starts.
1. When Will Things Change?

As I felt his arm around my neck, I sighed. I could feel his breath slowly and steadily. He was waiting, waiting patiently, for me to wrap my arm around his waist. But I hesitated.

"So, did you like the movie?" Justin asked me.

"Uhm…yea, it was good."

Let me explain a little bit now. I'm going to go back to 2007, when I was much happier. Two words: Nick Jonas. You see, me, Miley Cyrus, was on tour with Nick. Well, actually, the Jonas Brothers. It was my first headlining tour and all the fans had their eyes on me. Mine were on Nick. We were together before the tour, and we thought the tour would bring us closer. When we hung out, we weren't Disney's major stars. We were just Nick and Miley. Two teenagers having fun and living a normal life. We would ride bikes, play music, and just love being around each other. His house felt like a second home. While we were on tour, we had a blast playing Guitar Hero, riding scooters down the hall, and doing what we both lived for: performing. I loved him, and he loved me.

But all that ended on December 19, 2007. That's the day that we broke up, the hardest day of my life. We both kinda saw it coming, but it felt like my world crashed. And one of the worst parts was that I had to pick myself up and be happy around my fans at night, when Nick was standing right next to me. Of course, I didn't want to let them down; they were more excited than anyone.

So, the Best of Both Worlds Tour ended, and me and Nick went our separate ways. He went to Canada to film _Camp Rock_, and I started working on my second CD, _Breakout_. That was at the end-ish of January. From there on in, Nick and I didn't really talk until the end of that year. Of course we saw each other at a few Hollywood events and all that, but we never really talked. We may have waved or glanced at each other, but that's it. Nothing was out of hate, or for that matter love, but I think both of us needed to get back on track.

2008, for me, was kind of like finding out who I was and who I could be. When me and Nick broke up, we were both only 15, and we thought we knew much more than we did. I spent most of that year just being me, hanging out with my girls, and writing music of course. My album came out, I did a few promotional tours every now and then, traveled around the country, and did some concerts. My favorite part about 2008, that I think set me back on track? Going back home!

Hannah Montana: The Movie. I went back home with daddy, Emily, Mitchel, and the cast of HM. Mommy came, and so did Noah and Brandi. This was my turning point. Being back home in Tennessee was amazing. I went back to my roots, and the best part was that I could still do what I loved even at home. I was still gunna be Hannah, I had all my BFFs with me, I was home with my horses, and my co-star was a hot guy. Life was awesome.

Then Justin came along. Remember my Daddy's TV show that he hosted? _Nashville Star_? Well, Justin Gaston was a contestant and my daddy introduced him to me. Me and Justin clicked instantly, but little did I know where we would be several months down the road. So, that pretty much bring us to now. Justin and I have been together for almost 8 months. Up until a few weeks ago, everything was okay. But in the past weeks, I've started to feel our sparks die down.

Oh, and I may have forgotten to mention 1 little detail. In November/December 2008, me and Nick started talking again and became pretty much best friends. We loved each other as friends and loved hanging out. But now, I think our love may be starting to rekindle…

We were approaching my house and it was starting to get dark.

Justin whispered, " Bye Miley", softly in my ear, and I could see him start to lean in for a kiss. I kind of panicked because things were getting seriously awkward between us and I just said , "Later Justin" and walked away…

Things were going to change soon, but just how would that happen??


	2. Will You Go Out Tonight?

_Ring!_

Ugh! Who could be calling me at six in the morning?

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Miley, this is urgent! Help!" One of my best friends, Taylor Swift, was on the phone.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I asked.

"My record company is making me do a duet with Joe Jonas- A love song!"

"Oh, wow," was all I could think of to say to comfort her.

You see, Taylor and Joe started dating last summer. They were so cute together. But then, Joe brilliantly decides to break up with her…OVER THE PHONE! What an idiot he is. Anyways, Taylor was strong about it, and Joe just moved on to Camilla Belle. I thought it was a kinda fast bounce-back, but whatever. So now, Tay and Joe have this love/hate relationship. They are still not over each other completely, and they still love each other in a weird way, but neither of them want to get back together, or avoid each other….it's hard to explain.

"That's all your gonna say! I'm flipping out." Taylor said back to me.

"Does Joe know yet?"

"Um, I'm not sure, they didn't tell me. But I really don't wanna call him…"

"Well, what happens if you say no to the duet??"

"I tried. I was like 'Do I really have to do this. I'm kind of dreading it for obvious reasons.' And they're like no this is going to be great publicity and your fans and JB fans will love it."

"Oh. That really sucks." I felt so bad for Taylor, but I think she'll actually have fun recording it…I mean they're gonna fool around and play tricks on each other. I don't think its gonna be as bad as she thinks.

All of a sudden, I heard her cell phone beep.

"Sorry Tay, I got another call, I'll talk to you later, bye"

"Bye Miley"

Miley pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" Miley sounded curious.

"Hey" A deep voice answered back.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Just for a few a little bit?"

I froze…

"Ummm, uhh, I'm uhh busy tonight." I said shaking

I really had to do something. I just couldn't get it out of me. But, I don't know what I can't get out…

…..

Catch the next chapter of Niley Story: Love Triangle


	3. I'm Just Not That Into Him

I've been driving myself crazy. I don't even know how I feel about him anymore. Our relationship used to be super different. Now, it just feels weird. I needed time to just relax and think about things. Or maybe I could ask Brandi.

Brandi is my older sister. She's amazing! She's like another one of my best friends. But I can tell her ANYTHING in the entire world, and if I need her to, she'll keep it only between us two. Brandi gives awesome advice, and she's freakishly good at knowing what's on my mind, when even I don't know what I'm thinking.

I walk upstairs to Brandi's room and knock on her door. She tells me to come in. Brandi is sitting on her bed with her guitar writing some new music for her band Frank and Derol.

Brandi looks up at me. "Guy problems?"

I nodded my head as she motioned me to take a seat on her bed with her. See? This is what I mean. I didn't say one word, and Brandi knew I needed advice with guys.

"OK Miles, what's the problem?"

"Well, you probably realized that me and Nick are friends again, right?"

"Mhm."

"So, you see, we've been talking a lot and hanging out, and I kinda think maybe-"

"You're starting to have feelings for Nick again. You're just not that into Justin anymore, and you think you need to break-up with him, but you don't want to hurt him."

Wow. I love having Brandi as my sister. She's _that_ good.

"Pretty much…yea"

"Miley, Miley, Miley. You're so obvious. Well really only to me, cause I can just tell stuff like that, but I do think you need to break up with him. If you have feelings for Nick, then I think you should go for it."

"But what if-"

"No…what if nothing! It's the right thing to do. Be completely honest and I'm sure things will be OK. If you need to talk, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Brandi. Love ya." I give her a thank you hug and head downstairs.

I think long and hard about this. I have to do it. I can't go out with Justin anymore. It's not fair to him or me. I sit on the couch and pick up the phone…

To be continued….


End file.
